Blind
by Marblez
Summary: In an attack Elrohir is blinded. This is the story of his struggle to survive, a stranger amonst his own people. And the story of how a single human broke through his protective barriers and helped him to live again. SLASH Being rewritten.


Disclamer: I do not own any of these character. Massive angst. Elrohir goes blind.how will they all cope? Set 50 years before the Fellowship but then it jumps and the Fellowship is there. Boromir sort of good, he's kind to Elrohir.  
  
Blind  
  
The orcs charged and the battle began. Aragorn fought bravely with his sword while Legolas fought very quickly with his two long blades. Elladan fought with his long knife as did Elrohir. They were out numbered about 5-1 but that didn't really matter. One of the orcs fighting Elrohir had a torch as well as a sword. As Elrohir parried the orcs sword the beast swung the torch at Elrohir's face, catching the younger twins eyes with the flames.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elrohir screamed, dropping his knife as his hands covered his burning face. The orc grinned and got ready to chop the younger twins head off when an arrow pierced his heart, shot by Legolas. Elladan quickly crouched by his twin, holding him by the shoulder and trying to see where he was hurt. Aragorn and Legolas finished off the orcs and crouched beside the twins.  
"El! El what's wrong? El let me see your face" Elladan ordered his twin. Elrohir shook his head and the other three were horrified to see two drips of blood fall from beneath Elrohir's hands. "Elrohir, please let me see" Elladan begged. He tried to move Elrohir's hands away from his face but Elrohir back away from him.  
"Elrohir, please what's wrong?" Aragorn asked worried.  
"M-M-My eyes" Elrohir whispered, his voice choked.  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" Elladan asked. Elrohir sobbed and removed his hands from his face, revealing that where his eyes should have been was just a long burn, red, covered with blisters and blood. Elrohir was sobbing but as he had no eyes now no tears came.  
"Oh El" Elladan whispered, putting his arms around his twin and puling him close. "Shhhhh" he whispered, stroking Elrohir's hair gently.  
"Oh no." Aragorn whispered brokenly, his eyes never leaving his brothers 'eyes'. Legolas put an arm around his shoulder and pulled Aragorn to him gently.  
  
Elrohir sat infront of Elladan on his horse as he couldn't ride on his own. His 'eye' were covered with a bandage after Elladan had treated it as best as he could so that it wouldn't get infected. His hood was pulled up so that people in Rivendell wouldn't notice.yet.  
"Ada's coming Elrohir" Elladan said as he stopped his horse. He got down and then helped Elrohir who stumbled slightly.  
"My sons, what happened this time?" Elrond asked, smiling broadly.  
"A little orc attack" Elrohir said turning his in the direction his Ada's voice had come from.  
"And who hurt this time?" Elrond asked merrily. Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas pointed at Elrohir. "Elrohir, where are you hurt?" Elrond asked.  
"Who said I was hurt?" Elrohir asked, trying to keep his voice calm.  
"Elladan, Estel and Legolas" Elrond said smiling some more. "Now tell me where you are hurt" Elrond was beginning to wonder as to why Elrohir still had his hood up.  
"It's nothing really Ada" Elrohir whispered. Elladan sighed and pulled Elrohir's hood down, showing Elrond the slightly red bandages.  
"Elrohir!" Elrond gasped. Elrohir turned his face towards the ground. "What happened?" Elrond asked reaching up to take the bandages off. Elrohir back away.  
"Not here" he said quietly. Elrond nodded, but realised his son hadn't seen Elrohir.  
"Let's go to my room then" Elrond said, taking Elrohirs left arm and Elladan took his right. "Tell me what happened" he ordered as they walked.  
"Orcs attacked, the one I was fighting had a sword and a torch. I blocked the sword but I guess I forgot about the torch" Elrohir said quietly.  
"Here we are, now lets get these bandages off" Elrond said as they reached his room. Elrohir let him unwind them from around his head and heard his father gasp. "Oh Elrohir" Elrond breathed.  
"I can't feel the pain anymore" Elrohir informed him. "I'll get used to it" Elrohir whispered. "I will" and then he started sobbing again. Elrond immediately hugged his son tightly and sat down on the bed with Elrohir in his arms. Elladan stood by and watched as two tears fell from Elrond's eyes.  
"Don't cry Ada" Elladan said quietly but even he was crying. All three of them knew Elrohir would never be able see again.  
  
50 Years Later,  
  
"This, my young Hobbits is Rivendell" Aragorn said to Sam, Merry and Pippin. Frodo was already there but he didn't know where.  
"Estel!" Elrohir shouted as he walked around corner, having heard his brothers voice.  
"Elrohir, where's Ada?" Aragorn asked as he embraced his brother.  
"In the Halflings room" Elrohir said. He had a stick in his left hand which he used to feel his way around the house.  
"Strider? Strider who's this?" pippin asked.  
"Oh, Elrohir, may I introduce Samwise Gamgee, Merriadoc Brandbuck and Peregrin Took. This is my brother Elrohir" Aragorn said, first to Elrohir, the the hobbits. Elrohir reached out with his free hand and touched the top of Sam's head.  
"More halflings brother?" Elrohir asked. Sam was looking very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry but I don't know your name" Elrohir said, looking down at Sam.  
"Sam" Sam said uncomfortably. Elrohir had a piece of cloth over his eyes to hide the scars so the hobbits didn't realise he was actually blind. Sam flinched away when Elrohir moved his hand down Sam's face.  
"Oh, my apologies but I cannot see" Elrohir had gotten used to that fact after 50 years without his sight and was doing pretty well, Elrond had even managed to train Elrohirs horse (like a blind dog) so that Elrohir could still ride.  
"Then take the blindfold off" Pippin said.  
"It would not make any difference young one" Elrohir said, turning to the voice and reached out his hand.  
"You mean you're actually blind?" Merry asked.  
"Yes, I'm actually blind" Elrohir said. Elrohir found Pippin's shoulder.  
"Elrohir, would you look after these three while I go and check on Frodo" Aragorn said walking away.  
"Of course, I'll take them to the kitchens to get something to eat" Elrohir said. The hobbits all smiled at this. "Would you like that?"  
"Yes please, Mr Strider has only let us have 3 meals a day!" Pippin said unhappily.  
"Ok, follow me then, but tell me if I go too fast" Elrohir said. He put his stick out infront of him and began to walk.  
"So, if you don't mind my asking how come you're blind?" Merry asked.  
  
"An orc burned my eyes out about 50 years ago" Elrohir said.  
"Ow" Merry muttered.  
"Yes" Elrohir said, unaccustomed to hobbits and their curiosity he thought that was it.  
"Can we see?" Pippin asked.  
"Pippin!" Sam and Merry snapped.  
"No, no it's alright" Elrohir said. He stopped walking and took the blindfold off slowly. The three hobbit's breathed in sharply. The scar was awful, red and raised from the elf's normal pale skin.  
"So you are an elf then" Sam said seeing the pointed ears.  
"Yes, but I'm not a very useful elf without my sight. Come, you wanted something to eat" Elrohir said. He quickly did the blindfold back up and the flicked his hair over it. He then led them to the kitchens.  
"Master Elrohir, good to see you" one of the kitchen elves said.  
"Our knew guests would like something to eat" Elrohir said to the kitchen elf.  
"Would you like anything?"  
"No thank you, I must be going" Elrohir said leaving the room.  
"Pippin, I think you insulted him" he heard Merry said.  
"How?" Pippin asked with a mouthful.  
"Would you like to have a scar like that?" Sam asked angrily.  
"Oh" Pippin said quietly. Elrohir smiled and walked back to where he had been headed, the stable. He found his horse and slowly brushed her, taking care as he couldn't see. Then he went riding around the practice court, his horse being incredibly careful. Elrohir had always loved to ride and had missed it the most when he first lost his sight.but now that Elrond had trained Hísle (Mist) to be careful of her rider he could ride again, but only in the practice courts when he was alone. After an hour he carefully put her back in the stable, de-saddling her and all that and made his way back to the house.  
"Ah Elrohir! Ada's called a meeting, we need to attend" Elladan said walking up to his twin.  
"Ok Elladan" Elrohir said as Elladan took his arm and led him to the meeting. They walked in and everyone looked at them, the dwarves grinning at the sight of the blind elf.  
"Ah, here are my sons, now we can begin" Elrond said.  
"Sorry Ada, I was riding" Elrohir apologised.  
"That's alright Elrohir, go and sit with your brothers" Elrond said.  
'Where are they sat?' Elrohir asked in elvish.  
'Oh I'm sorry Elrohir, Elladan' Elrond called and Elladan led Elrohir to his seat.  
  
5 Minutes Later,  
  
"It's all you elves fault, we dwarves wouldn't have let that creature escape! You are unable to look after your own kind, look at that blind fool of a son of yours! We should take the ring!" Gloin shouted. Elrohir blushed and turned his head to the ground.  
"Do not say that about my brother!" Elladan shouted, rising to his feet. "You know not of what you speak!"  
"Havodad Elladan" (Sit Down) Elrond said calmly. "We elves may not be perfect, just as your two races are not perfect but there is no question about it, the ring must be destroyed" Elrond said simply.  
"Why can we not use the ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" (etc) Boromir said rising.  
"You cannot wield it, no mortal can" Aragorn said.  
"And what would a ranger know of such matters?" Boromir practically spat the title.  
"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn so of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance!" Legolas snapped, rising from his seat.  
"Havodad Legolas" Aragorn said quietly.  
"Aragorn.this is Isldurs (sp?) heir?" Boromir asked angrily. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no kind" Boromir huffed as he sat down.  
"There is no other option, the ring must be destroyed. Now it comes down to one of you, one of you must take it" Elrond said. Some people complained.  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said.  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli said angrily. "Well, I'll be dead before I see that ring in the hands of an elf!" There was an uproar as people began shouting, Elladan included. Elrohir was confused and worried, he couldn't follow the voices anymore, Elladan had gone somewhere. He 'looked' around him panic stricken.  
"El?" Elrohir asked quietly, reaching out. He felt someone take his hand but he didn't know who it was, for the hand was rough, not smooth like an elfs. "Who's that?"  
"Boromir of Gondor" Boromir said kindly.  
"What's going on? Where's Elladan?" Elrohir asked.  
"They're all arguing about the ring" Boromir said. He was about to say more when a small voice interrupted the conversation.  
"I'll take the ring to Mordor.although I do not know the way" Frodo said quietly.  
"This a burden you shall not have to bear alone, I shall accompany you young Frodo" Gandalf said, winking at Elrond. Aragorn stood up and knelt infront of Frodo.  
"If by my life or death I can protect you I shall, you have my sword" Aragorn said.  
"And my bow" Legolas said.  
"And my axe" Gimli said. Legolas did not look pleased. Boromir got up and walked towards the group.  
"You carry the fate of us all little one (etc)" Boromir said joining the group.  
"Hey!" Sam called, running out from behind a bush. "Mr Frodos not going anywhere with me!" he cried indignantly.  
"Obviously as the two of you can't be separated even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said slightly amused.  
"Hey! Were coming too!" Merry cried as he and Pippin jumped out of their hiding place. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission.quest.thing" Pippin said.  
"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry said to his friend who nodded at first.  
"9 companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring" Elrond said.  
"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, having obviously not payed attention.  
"Pippin!" Merry, Sam and Frodo cried exasperated.  
  
10 Minutes Later,  
  
Elrohir was brushing Hísle as he always did when he was upset. It wasn't a big upset, it was just the way the dwarf had said he was blind.it hurt him.  
  
"Hello" Boromir said from the door. Elrohir jumped and ended up dropping the brush. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" he apologised as he watched the elf bend down and search with his hands for the brush that was plainly visible.  
"That's alright" Elrohir said, still searching. He just kept missing it all the time. Boromir walked foreword and picked up the brush, handing it to Elrohir. "Thank you" Elrohir said quietly, reaching out to find his horse before he began brushing her again. "Is there anything you wanted?" Elrohir asked Boromir.  
"Well yes actually. I was wondering how an elf ended up blind" Boromir said.  
"Many people do. An orc blinded me with a torch" Elrohir said, his voice shaking slightly, it usually didn't hurt this much to talk about it.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Boromir said.  
"You didn't, I told you" Elrohir said. His breath hitched slightly and he brushed HíslÁ more vigorously.  
"Do you miss your sight?" Boromir asked quietly.  
"Everyday" Elrohir whispered. "Everyday" he repeated sadly. "I can't cry anymore either so I'm pretty much useless.I guess the dwarves were right, we elves can't look after ourselves" Elrohir mumbled, admitting to what had been plaguing his mind. He gasped when Boromir grabbed his shoulders and shook.  
"Don't agree to anything one of those foul things says! It obviously wasn't your fault so don't believe that!" Boromir snapped.  
"Hey! Get away from El!" Elladan shouted marching up to them and shoving Boromir away from Elrohir.  
"It's alright Elladan, he was just making his point" Elrohir said quietly.  
"And harassing you!" Elladan snapped. "Get away from him and stay away from him" Elladan ordered Boromir.  
"Well I'm sorry for trying to make your brother regret agreeing with a dwarf, if you'll excuse me" Boromir snapped walking away.  
"Agreeing with a dwarf?" Elladan asked, turning to Elrohir.  
"That I was a blind fool" Elrohir mumbled.  
"El don't say that" Elladan said, putting his arms around Elladan.  
  
"But El, I can't even cry anymore, I need help to get from place to place, I can't go riding on my own, I wanted to go with Aragorn on this quest but I know I would just hinder it instead of making it any better" Elrohir said sadly, resting his head on his twins shoulder.  
"That's not true" Elladan hissed. "That's not true" he repeated unhapily.  
"You know it is El...please, just leave me alone" Elrohir whispered.  
"El...please..." Elladan was lost for words.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE ELLADAN! I'M BLIND, YOUR NOT! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO PETTY, SO FEEBLE, SO INVALIDED! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Elrohir screamed, pushing at his brother. Elladan stumbled blindly away, tears pouring down his cheeks. Elrohir collapsed to the ground, his hands blindly tearing at the blindfold, throwing it onto the ground. He jumped up onto Hísle and rode out blindly. "No Hísle, not the practise court. Out, I must get out" Elrohir whispered to Hísle who shook her head. "I'll go with or without you" Elrohir told the horse, who immediatly started forewords. "Don't stop till we're away, don't stop."  
  
Elladan stumbled through the doors and strait into Boromir and Aragorn...who had been arguing.  
"Elladan! What's wrong?" Aragorn asked worriedly.  
"El-El-Elrohir" Elladan mumbled before running away from the pair.  
"What just happened?" Boromir asked.  
"Please go get Elrond Boromir, I shall go fetch Elrohir" Aragorn said.  
  
A/N Should I continue with this? 


End file.
